Feliz cumpleaños, Fujikochan
by Kikumaru-sama
Summary: Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Fujiko-chan. Happy birthday to you... Dream Pair.


_Happy __birthday to you._

_Happy b__irthday to you._

_Happy birthday, Fujiko-chan._

_Happy birthday to you…_

– Je. Gracias pequeño – me dijo en un susurro.

– Fue con todo mi amor hacia ti nya – le confesé. Sentía mi cara muy caliente, y agradecí a Kami-sama el hecho de que Fuji no pudiera verme sonrojado a través del celular.

– Lo sé. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a dormir. No fue muy prudente de tu parte quedarte hasta estas alturas de la noche solo para ser el primero en felicitarme.

– ¡Es que no quería darle el lugar a nadie más nya! – Exclamé levantando un poco la voz –. Como novio tuyo, es mi deber ser el primero en desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

– De verdad que eres adorable.

– Nya –. Me avergoncé.

– Muy bien. Ya es muy tarde y no quiero que amanezcas con ojeras.

– Hai… – le respondí intentando sonar irritado.

– Duerme bien… y sueña conmigo

– Por supuesto. Tú también hazlo nya… Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. Hasta mañana.

– Bye nya.

Apreté el botón para colgar, dejé el celular en el velador, y me recosté en la cama.

– ¡Lo lograste Eiji! – me auto felicité mentalmente mientras estiraba los puños al techo de mi habitación. Había logrado ser el primero en llamar a Fujiko-chan por su cumpleaños y, más encima, era año bisiesto. ¡Que emoción!

Sonreí a la oscuridad que inundaba mi pieza y poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño.

– Sabía que olvidarías poner la alarma.

– ¿A-ah?

– No programaste el celular para que te despertara, Eiji.

– Ah… Mengo mengo, Fujiko-chan – le dije apenado. ¡¿Cómo se me olvida poner el despertador?! Debía levantarme antes de que llegara Fu… –. ¡Fuji!

– ¿Sí?

– ¿D-de donde saliste? – le pregunté avergonzado. Tomé las sábanas, que casi no me tapaban puesto que durante la noche me movía bastante, y oculté mi expuesto cuerpo. ¿Por qué expuesto? Pues porque mi pijama solo constaba de una camisa azul con dos botones abrochados y unas bermudas cortas del mismo color.

– Tu nee-chan me dejó entrar – me dijo sonriente.

– Nee-chan… – dije para mis adentros. ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarlo entrar mientras duermo? Que… vergonzoso… Nya…

– Creo que será mejor que te vistas o llegaremos tarde.

– ¡Cierto!

Rápidamente tomé mi ropa. Iba a comenzar a desvestirme cuando…

– Oye, no puedo vestirme si me estas mirando nya – le dije con una mirada de reproche.

– Pero es mi cumpleaños – objetó.

– Vete – le insistí. Estoy seguro que mi cara estaba más roja que nunca.

– Maldición – susurró antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba saliendo de casa con mi mochila puesta, un sándwich en la mano y un Fuji algo molesto.

– Pudo haber sido un bonito strip-tease – refunfuñó mientras caminábamos.

– Baka – respondí irritado antes de darle un bocado más a mi sándwich –. Oye… ¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerte otra torta como en San Valentín? ¿Acaso no te gustó?

– No es eso.

– ¿Entonces?

– Quiero que vayas a mi casa a celebrar mi cumpleaños en familia – dijo seriamente.

– Entonces tú quieres… – dudé ante el motivo. Era una fiesta familiar. Y, si él quería que yo fuera, significaba que…

– Presentarte como mi lindo novio pelirrojo.

Detuve mi caminar. Una sensación de alegría acudió a mí antes de lanzarme sobre Fuji. Lo abracé por el cuello y lo besé. Él me tomó de la cintura y, al separarnos, me besó en la frente.

– Te amo – le dije sonrojado, pero feliz.

– Yo también – respondió –. Por eso tu familia y la mía deben saber lo nuestro. No hay razón para ocultarlo.

– Tienes razón – dije casi en susurro. Mi familia no se enojaría por el hecho que era homosexual, ¿verdad? No es que tuviera fundamentos sobre lo contrario, pero siempre estaba esa duda… Por lo menos nee-chan lo apoyaba.

De pronto, se escuchó un sonido muy familiar para ambos. ¡Las campanadas que señalaban que las clases iban a comenzar!

Echamos a correr en lo más rápido posible y muy pronto le saqué ventaja de un metro de distancia a Fuji.

– Nunca perdiste esa velocidad – me dijo Fuji mientras trataba de alcanzarme.

– ¡Hoi hoi! – dije sonriendo alagado.

– Aunque creo que no nos servirá de mucho; el timbre dejó de sonar – concluyó antes de alcanzarme y tomarme del brazo para que me detuviera.

– Rayos – dije enojado conmigo mismo. Si no hubiera sido porque no puse el despertador del celular, habríamos tenido tiempo para llegar y no estaríamos en peligro de ser castigados.

–No te preocupes, a la siguiente hora entraremos. Aunque ahora nos tocaba con el sensei de física. El nos regañará y no nos dejará entrar hasta la siguiente hora. Pero por lo menos dejaremos constancia de que no estamos ausentes y solo fue un atraso.

– Hai…

– Tranquilo.

Terminamos el trayecto hacia el colegio caminando despacio. Le dijimos al señor que cuidaba la entrada de nuestro atraso y nos dejó pasar, no sin antes avisar por radio a la inspectora. Esta, al igual que todas las profesoras que lo conocían, sucumbía ante los encantos de mi novio, así que solo nos dijo que intentáramos no hacerlo de nuevo y nos dejó seguir nuestro camino.

Subimos hasta nuestro salón y yo respiré hondo cuando Fuji hizo ademán de abrir la puerta. Nunca le caí bien a ese profesor.

– Permiso – dijo Fuji una vez hubo abierto la puerta.

– ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó el sensei con una ceja arqueada. – ¿Por qué vienen llegando a esta hora?

– Gomenasai – le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia –. No volverá a pasar.

– Pues claro que no – afirmó el sensei con su voz estridente –. Yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes si vuelven a llegar tarde. ¡En especial si es en mi clase! Ahora al pasillo; no acepto atrasados.

Fuji y yo salimos de la sala. Tras cerrar la puerta dí un suspiro, caminé hasta las escaleras que estaban a unos pasos, y me senté en la tercera escalinata.

– No libramos de él – dije más tranquilo.

– Hai. Estaba de buen humor – me explicó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Di un respingo y lo miré con una mueca de incredulidad. ¡¿Cómo podía estar seguro que nuestro sensei estaba de buen humor si siempre tenía la misma cara de gangster?! Dejé ese tema de lado y mis pensamientos me llevaron a una conclusión importante:

– Si espero hasta el almuerzo para entregarle mi regalo de cumpleaños a Fuji, lo más probable es que nos interrumpan con las llamadas de felicitaciones que les pedí que hicieran. Lo mejor será entregárselo ya.

– ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Fuji. Me había quedado mirando la nada un buen rato.

– Aunque creo que no es el momento más romántico, te quiero dar mi regalo de cumpleaños ahora nya – le dije mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete púrpura con flores de color más claro y pequeños destellos plateados –. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fujiko-chan!

– Arigatou – me dijo con una sonrisa. Tomó el paquete y lo abrió de tal forma que la cinta adhesiva no estropeó el diseño del envoltorio. Del interior, sacó un pequeño collar. El adorno de este constaba de una pieza de vidrio rectangular y se dividía diagonalmente en dos tonos: Celeste y beige –. Es hermoso – me afirmó dulcemente.

– Me alegra que te haya gustado nya. Yo también me compré uno para mí, solo que es rojo. Como es mi color favo… –. No pude seguir. Fujiko-chan me había besado.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí. Fuji, por su parte, dejo mi boca y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello mientras sus expertas manos recorrían mi espalda por debajo de la ropa.

– Nya… Fuji… Nos… van a ver… – dije tratando de reprimir un gemido.

– Créeme que eso no me importa mucho.

– Baka… – le susurré. No sería muy bonito si alguien nos descubría de esa forma pero… ¡Fuji me hacia sentir tan bien! Era todo un dilema. Iba a rendirme ante los mimos de mi novio cuando sonó el timbre del cambio de profesor. De un salto me separé de Fuji, lo regañé por ser un pervertido, y nos alistamos para ingresar a nuestro salón. Esperamos hasta que el sensei de física saliera y entramos.

El resto de las clases fueron normales. Cuando por fin llegó el receso del almuerzo junté mi pupitre con el de Fuji y saqué mi obento. No pasó mucho para que comenzaran las llamadas.

Primero llamó Taka-san, nuestro querido amigo que sufría doble personalidad y, ahora, todo un experto en sushi. Este estaba acompañado de Oishi, ya que habían quedado en el mismo instituto al igual que Fuji y yo. Conversamos un rato, le dieron los buenos deseos a mi novio, y Taka-san colgó. No sin antes lanzar un poderoso: "¡¡BURNING!!", en recuerdo de los viejos tiempos en Seigaku.

Minutos más tarde llamó Inui, que estaba con Tezuka. Ellos también habían quedado juntos. Esa charla fue algo más breve, pero igual se disfrutó. Reí un poco cuando Inui comenzó a sacar las probabilidades de que Momo-chin, Kaido y O'chibi nos estuvieran tratando de llamar en ese momento.

Apenas Fuji cortó llamó Momo, acompañado de O'chibi y Kaidoh. Estos dos últimos no hablaron mucho. Aunque Momo tampoco habló demasiado ya que, según me había confesado hacia varios meses atrás, Fuji le daba algo de miedo, sentimiento que compartía hacia Inui. Los tres aun permanecían en Seigaku.

– ¡Yeah! Llamaron todos nuestros amigos de Seigaku – le dije radiante.

– Hai, hai. Demo… – lo interrumpió el sonido del celular –. ¡Saeki!

– ¿Nani?

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos hasta que Fuji terminó su charla con Saeki-kun de la cual no participé. Lo admito… me puse algo celoso.

– ¿Y cómo está? – le pregunté sin interés.

– Bastante bien.

– Sugoi nya – dije después de un suspiro. Había decidido olvidarlo. Después de todo, Fujiko-chan era mi novio. Mientras que Saeki-kun era solo su amigo.

Iba a engullir mi almuerzo con total relajación cuando me dio por ver la hora y… ¡Nos quedaban diez minutos de receso! Miré a Fuji para contarle cuando vi que solo le quedaban unos pocos bocados de su almuerzo por comer.

– ¿Cómo lo…? Olvídalo… – suspiré resignado.

Comí mi almuerzo a la mayor velocidad posible y los terminé segundos antes de la siguiente clase.

– Mi estómago – dije con una sensación de mareo cuando volvíamos al salón.

– Comiste muy rápido.

– Hoi…

Me senté en mi pupitre e intenté prestar toda mi atención a las siguientes clases a pesar del mareo. Pasaron las últimas horas de clases y por fin terminamos. En ese momento ya me sentía mucho mejor. La maestra se despidió y Fujiko-chan y yo nos fuimos.

– Ahora a mi casa – dijo mi novio sonriéndome mientras me miraba con sus celestes ojos y me tomaba de la mano. De nuevo se me revolvió el estómago, esta vez por los nervios, pero lo seguí; no sin antes llamar a mi oka-san para decirle que iría a la casa de Fuji

– Estoy nervioso nya – le confesé.

– Yo también –. Caminamos en silencio el resto del trayecto.

– ¡Ya llegué! – exclamó Fuji una vez hubimos entrado en su casa. Dentro, en una pared, estaba colgado un lindo cartel blanco con letras azules que decían: "¡Happy Birthday!" y, alrededor, habían globos y serpentinas de colores. Segundos más tardes Yumiko-nee-san apareció.

– ¡Syusuke! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Por lo que veo, ¡al fin le presentaras tu novio a la familia! Será emocionante. ¿Cómo estas Kikumaru-kun? ¿O debo decir: "cuñadito"?

Me puse un poco rojo. No me molesté en preguntarle a Fuji por qué le había contado, ya que, incluso antes de que mi novio le fuera a decir, ella lo había sabido de antemano por sus cartas. Aun recuerdo cuando Fuji me contó que ella podía ver cosas con sus cartas y, cuando ella apareció, le grité: "¡Bruja!", y me escondí detrás de Fuji. Ella era toda una vidente.

– Hola, Yumiko-nee-san. Estoy bien. Algo nervioso, pero bien.

Ella se limitó a sonreírme. ¿No me iba a decir cómo nos iría a Fuji y a mi con la familia? ¡Mala!

– Ven, Eiji. Dejemos nuestras cosas en mi pieza. Oka-san, oto-san y Yuuta no ha llegado.

– Hoi.

Subimos y dejamos nuestras cosas. Me senté en la cama y Fuji tomó asiento en una silla que estaba al frente mío. Yumiko-nee-san llegó al rato con dos vasos con jugo de manzana.

– Tomen chicos – nos dijo antes de dejar los vasos sobre la pequeña mesita que tenía Fuji al lado de su silla –. Iré a buscar a mamá al centro comercial y a Yuuta al internado, así que volveré en un rato. Por mientras pueden hacer lo que quieran. – afirmó. No sin antes guiñar un ojo pícaramente. Casi me atoro con el jugo y no quise mirar a Fuji.

– Jeje… Tomaré eso en cuenta. Hasta luego, nee-san.

– Bye nya… – dije casi en un susurro.

– ¡Adios!

Dejo la puerta junta y se fue. Un rato más tarde se escuchó el motor de su auto que se iba apagando a medida que se alejaba.

– Se fue – dije sintiendo mi cara caliente.

– Sí – afirmó con su imborrable sonrisa –. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

– Pues… – Titubee un poco. Yo quería… –. Descansar un rato. Ha sido un largo día.

– De acuerdo – dijo antes de ponerse se pie y terminarse su jugo.

– ¡Pero contigo! – exclamé parándome. Había notado que se iba a ir para dejarme descansar. Yo no quería precisamente eso –. Ven… Acompáñame nya.

– Mmm… suena interesante – dijo antes de recostarse sobre su cama.

– No hagas nada pervertido, ¿de acuerdo? – le pedí al tiempo que me recostaba a su lado.

– Por lo general me es inevitable contigo. Pero lo intentaré.

Me moví de forma que Fuji no viera mi cara sonrojada. Este, pasó su diestra por mi cintura y me atrajo hasta que sentí su torso en mi espalda. Al sentir el contacto me tensé un poco, pero después me relajé ante la comodidad que me daba mi novio. Sentí su respiración en mi pelo y poco a poco me fue venciendo el sueño.

– Eiji, nee-san llegó – me dijo mi novio susurrándome al oído. Debimos estar así unos… ¿veinte minutos?

–Nya… – me limité a decir. Estaba tan cómodo… ¡Pero ahora me sentía lleno de energía! ¡Juuden Kanryou!

Bajamos las escaleras y, entrando, venía Yuuta-kun con tres bolsas en cada mano.

– ¿Cómo puede hacer tantas compras? – protestaba Yuuta-kun en voz baja para que su oka-san no escuchara.

– Tú sabes que cuando oka-san va al centro comercial pierde la noción del tiempo. Por eso preferí que la fuéramos a buscar – aclaró Yumiko-nee-san que venía atrás de el con la misma cantidad de bolsas que Yuuta-kun.

– Es cierto… – dijo después de suspirar –. ¡Aniki! – exclamó una vez hubo visto a Fuji –. Etto… Feliz cumpleaños.

– Gracias, Yuuta.

– ¿Kikumaru-san? Hola… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

– Ah… bueno. Pues… Yo…

– Ya lo sabrás – dijo Fuji con una sonrisa que me relajó.

– Como sea – concluyó antes de irse con las bolsas.

– Yuuta, ¡espérame! – pidió Yumiko-nee-san antes de seguirlo con las bolsas que restaban.

No pasó mucho hasta que una señora con hermosos ojos celestes y pelo castaño claro entrara por la puerta. Era la madre de mi novio.

– ¡Syusuke! Feliz cumpleaños. Ya tienes cinco años. Mi pequeño está creciendo… – dijo con la cara enternecida. Era cierto… si me ponía a contar los años bisiestos desde que Fuji había nacido, solo tenía cinco años cumplidos oficialmente. ¡Soy un pedófilo nya! Aunque… tenía la figura de un guapo chico de dieciséis años.

– Jeje… Arigatou, oka-san – dijo Fuji algo apenado por el comentario.

– ¡Kikumaru-kun! Que gusto verte. Estas más grande de como te recuerdo. Hace tiempo que no venias a visitarnos.

– Hai. Mengo mengo – le dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– ¿Te quedas? – preguntó.

– Sí. Espero no causarle molestias.

– Daijobu, daijobu –. Dijo mientras abanicaba con su diestra. Después se dirigió a Fuji –. Tu padre llegará muy pronto. ¡Por nada del mundo se perdería del cumpleaños de su hijo mayor!

– Me alegro que tenga tiempo para venir – dijo Fuji radiante. Ahora que lo pensaba… solo una vez en mi vida había visto al padre de Fuji. Y fue cuando éramos más pequeños. Mi imagen mental de él fue bastante difusa y no pude recordarlo bien.

– Bueno, será mejor que vaya a la cocina y termine los últimos preparativos – dijo antes de irse en la misma dirección que antes habían tomado Yuuta-kun y Yumiko-nee-san.

– Quiero ayudarlos nya.

– ¿Seguro?

– ¡Hoi hoi!

– Está bien. Por mientras pondré música.

Partí hacia donde se había ido Fuji-oka-san y le ofrecí mi ayuda. Ella aceptó gustosa y dejamos la mesa lista para una tranquila once. Tres regalos sobre la mesa pequeña del living terminaban de adornar la escena.

– Los abriré cuando llegue oto-san – afirmó Fuji.

– Buena idea – dijo Yumiko-nee-san.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando se escuchó un auto que se detenía. Fuji-oka-san se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras nosotros la seguíamos con la mirada.

– ¡Hola mina-san! – exclamó el padre de Fuji al entrar. Era un señor con una sonrisa plasmada en al cara y eso, más sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de Fuji cuando estaba feliz –. Los extrañé mucho a todos.

– ¡Oto-san! – se alegraron los tres hermanos. Yo me sentí un poco fuera de lugar hasta que…

– Tu cara me es muy familiar. ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó Fuji-oto-san.

– Yo… soy Kikumaru. Kikumaru Eiji, señor.

– ¡Kikumaru-kun! ¡Te recuerdo! Aunque, hasta donde llega mi memoria, solo nos vimos una vez.

– Hai. Es un placer volverlo a ver.

– Igualmente. Bueno, bueno. ¿Dónde está mi hijo cumpleañero?

– Aquí estoy – dijo Fuji.

– Ven aquí – pidió el padre antes de abrazar a Fuji –. Toma – dijo mientras le pasaba su regalo de cumpleaños.

– Gracias, oto-san.

Nos instalamos en el living y Fuji se dispuso a abrir sus regalos. Primero, su padre le había regalado una cámara fotográfica con una definición impecable, poseía un zoom de gran distancia y era bastante resistente al agua. Mi novio estaba feliz.

Fuji-oka-san le había regalado un pequeño cactus. Era redondo y las espinas se veían amenazantes. Nos aclaró que era un Coryphantha, y que algún día le saldría una hermosa flor.

Yumiko-nee-san le regaló a Fuji una camisa celeste que, según yo, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. De pronto vi que, del bolsillo de la camisa, Fujiko-chan había sacado unos rollos fotográficos.

Por último, tomó el regalo de Yuuta y lo abrió. Era un marco de foto con varias especies de cactus en relieve por alrededor.

– Gracias. Gracias a todos – dijo el cumpleañero, feliz.

Nos fuimos a la mesa y, Yumiko-nee-san y Yuuta, desaparecieron. De pronto, se apagaron las luces y solo se distinguió una tenue luz que se fue intensificando de a poco hasta dar iluminación suficiente para ver que era Yuuta con la torta que tenía las velas encendidas. Yumiko-nee-san estaba atrás de él.

Yuuta se acercó y dejó la torta frente al puesto de Fuji.

– ¿Listos todos? – preguntó Yumiko-nee-san. Sería la segunda vez que le cantaría la canción en ese día–. Uno, dos y…

Le cantamos, Fuji pidió sus deseos, y sopló las dieciséis velas celestes que adornaban el pastel.

– ¡Felicidades, hijo mio! – exclamó con alegría su padre.

– Este día ha sido muy bello para mí… Pero aun no termina. Familia, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, creo que es el mejor momento para contarles de una decisión importante que he tomado –. Me tensé. Este iba a ser el momento.

– ¿Qué cosa hijo? – preguntó su padre.

– Quiero que ustedes sepan que, Eiji aquí presente, es mi novio. Y espero acepten nuestra relación.

Todas las miradas que iban hacia Fuji se desviaron hacia mí. Yo ya no quería tener más temor. Me puse de pie y miré a cada integrante de la familia hasta que me detuve en su padre.

– Por favor, acépteme como el novio de su hijo mayor – le pedí después de hacerle una reverencia.

– Vaya… Nunca había imaginado esto – dijo. Meditó por un momento y agregó –: Bueno pues, si Syusuke es feliz, yo también. Te acepto como novio de mi hijo mayor.

Una sonrisa de emoción se formó en la cara de Fuji. Y yo me quedé ahí: Sin asimilar todavía lo ocurrido.

– Gracias, padre – le dijo. Este suspiró.

– Espero sean felices juntos – dijo risueña Fuji-oka-san. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a mí –. Él será un buen novio. Espero tú también lo seas – concluyó antes de abrazarme.

– Hoi hoi – le dije a penas. ¡Estaba tan feliz! Me dieron unas enormes ganas de llorar pero me aguanté. No era el momento.

– ¡Se ven muy tiernos juntos! – exclamó Yumiko-nee-san. Rió un poco y miró a su lado. Cierto; Yuuta-kun no había opinado –. Y tú, ¿qué dices Yuuta?

– Yuuta… – dijo Fuji en voz baja.

– También acepto su relación – dijo desviando la mirada de Fuji –. Espero sean felices.

– Arigatou.

– Bueno. Pues, ahora que está todo dicho, ¡comamos pastel de tres leches! – dijo Fuji-oka-san risueña. Todos reímos ante su comentaría y Yumiko-nee-san partió la torta.

Ya eran las diez treinta de la noche y aun estábamos celebrando. Llamé a mi madre y le avisé que me quedaría en casa de Fuji. A lo lejos escuché las risitas de mi nee-chan y me puse colorado, pero no me importó. Yo estaba feliz.

Para disimular, estiramos un futon que tenía Fuji en su pieza para las visitas. Pero la verdadera intensión nuestra era que durmiéramos juntos, como en la tarde.

– Buenas noches, Fujiko-chan – le dije, acurrucado en su pecho.

– Buenas noches, mi amor.

Fujiko-chan es, para mí, la cama más cómoda.


End file.
